Little Steps
by stubbornheroine
Summary: She went away to let go, but found something else instead. AU short story
1. Chapter 1

AN: Just another short story since I just wanted to write

Little Steps

Chapter 1

Cagalli had been driving for some hours now and she can spot her Aunt Caridad's house in the distance. She needed a break and she needed to find herself again – that's what her loved ones told her anyway. Her family and friends had pestered her to take a vacation hundreds of times, but she spent her time working herself to death instead. She became sick a few days ago due to stress and fatigue and her beloved younger twin brother was finally able to persuade her to go.

Two years…two freaking agonizing years had passed since he had left her. Cagalli tried to blink away the tears that were threatening to fall. She went away to forget and to finally let go and not torture herself remembering him.

"Damn it! Damn it!" She cursed but before she can wallow in pity again, she saw her aunt waving at her. Maybe she should not have taken a vacation after all, for an idle mind would only allow her time to reminisce of what she had.

-shshshsh-

"Cagalli my dear, it's nice to see you again." Aunt Caridad hugged her tight.

"It's nice to see you too Auntie." She hugged her in return. "I'm going to trouble you for a couple of weeks."

Caridad ruffled Cagalli's blond hair. "You're no trouble at all dear. Stay as long as you want…Let's go in so you can rest and eat."

-shshshsh-

Her aunt's house was near the beach and the blonde would stroll along the shore every afternoon. There were times when she would stay longer and wait for the sunset.

She both loved and hated looking at the sea but she knew that she should endure it for her own sake.

-shshshsh-

It was the fourth day of her vacation and the weather wasn't good that day. But rain wouldn't stop Cagalli from taking her stroll. Her aunt just told her to come back soon and gave her an umbrella.

She was standing near the shore and folded the umbrella then placed it on top a rock. She then allowed her slipper clad feet to be soaked by the sea.

It was beginning to rain harder but she didn't care. She allowed the raindrops to fall on her and she allowed her own tears to fall.

She took a step further into the sea and spread her arms as well. She raised her eyes to the sky.

"Yzak…Yzak! How could you leave me like this?" She was now waist deep in the water while the waves were somehow getting bigger. She was in a trance, oblivious to the danger that she might be in.

"Yzak…help me. Allow me to let go of you. Allow me to get on with my life…" She cried harder and delved deeper into the sea.

"Miss! Get out of the water!" Cagalli heard a distant voice but she can't understand anything.

"Miss!" The young man followed Cagalli into the water and shook her shoulders.

Cagalli stared blankly at the man.

"Miss, it's dangerous here. Let's go." Athrun Zala did not wait for her reply and dragged the woman back to the shore.

"Geez, are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Kill myself? Why would I kill myself? Are you mad?" She asked tiredly.

Athrun looked disbelievingly at her. "Whatever. Just go home, okay?"

Cagalli left him without looking back.

-shshshsh-

Athrun Zala, the bluenette who saved a weird woman from drowning was vacationing with her mother. He would take morning swims while his mother would just walk along the shore.

It had been days since he had notice the blonde take a stroll every afternoon. He would watch her from the window wondering why she doesn't take a swim, like the other young people that spend the day at the beach. He was just intrigued, nothing more and nothing less.

He thought that the girl wouldn't show up when there was a bad weather but he was wrong. He just observed her but noticed that the girl seemed to commit suicide and hurriedly left the house.

-shshshsh-

He stared at the umbrella that the woman left. He planned to return it to her in the afternoon. But the woman did not come.

"Surely she wouldn't kill herself with other means?"

-shshshsh-

Cagalli opted to stay at the house. She was a bit embarrassed about what happened to her yesterday. Seriously, how could that guy think that she was going to kill herself? Alright, maybe it looked like that but she was just not herself yesterday. It was just a lapse of judgment on her part.

She looked at Yzak Joule's picture in her phone and traced the silver hair of her beloved. Yzak had left her without warning. She lost him because of a stupid ship engine trouble. She hated the sea because the sea took him away together with almost a hundred people. She felt a trickle of tear on her face.

She never let other people saw her mourn again after his first death anniversary. She wore a façade that she was okay…that she had let go of him. But those close to her knew better. She was not the same person again since she lost him.

-shshshsh-

'Is she still alive?' Athrun kept on staring at the umbrella. He was just worried that his effort of saving the girl would go to waste if she had eventually succeeded in killing herself.

"Athrun, dinner is ready." His mother opened the door to his room and noticed his son looking intently at the umbrella. "I'm sure she'll be back tomorrow or you could try to find her."

"Mother, there are lots of people vacationing here and it would be weird if I'll be looking for her in every beach house."

-shshshsh-

She decided to take a stroll to the beach that afternoon. She just hoped that she would not encounter the bluenette that helped her the other day. Maybe she could just pretend that she doesn't remember him if they met again?

She felt relieved when she wasn't able to spot blue hair among the other people in the beach.

-shshshsh-

Athrun had been pacing to and fro in front of the window that afternoon. He felt like a stalker but reminded himself that he was just concerned. And he felt a small smile form on his lips when he saw the familiar figure of the unknown woman. He hurriedly got the umbrella and tried hard to walk casually towards the blonde.

-shshshsh-

"Miss!" She was just staring at the sea when she heard a voice. She didn't look since she figured that the person was calling someone else.

Athrun tapped the woman's shoulder.

Cagalli turned around to look at the person who had disturbed her peace.

'Oh shit.' She came face to face with the person she least wanted to see.

"Hi. I just wanted to give your umbrella." He offered the said object.

"Thanks." She wanted to run away from this man. Wait. Why would she run away? She should just make things clear.

"About last time…"

"Are you okay …"

They both started at the same time and smiled.

"Ladies first…"

"No, you first…"

"I insist, ladies first…"

"No… women and men are equal so no need to be chivalrous." Cagalli quirked her brow.

"Geez, are you a feminist or something?…I just wanted to ask if you're alright now?"

"Yeah…thanks for helping me…and I wasn't trying to kill myself the other day. I was just not myself."

"Well, that's good to know." He cleared his throat realizing that he still doesn't know her name. "I'm Athrun Zala." He offered his hand.

"I'm Cagalli Yula Attha." She firmly shook his hand.

-shshshsh-

If Athrun only took morning swims before, he also took swims every afternoon since he had officially talked with Cagalli. He made it a point to swim a few minutes before Cagalli arrives, trying to make himself believe that he was just there to indulge in swimming and that he wasn't looking forward to seeing her.

The only disadvantage of taking afternoon swims was that some women would try to get his attention and would flirt with him. He tried to give them the message that he wasn't interested but some women are just too dense.

Cagalli would notice the discomfort on Athrun's face whenever he was being surrounded by other women and she would feel her lips twitch upward. She would eventually tease him after finally getting away from them and laugh heartily while her companion was pissed.

-shshshsh-

She had allowed herself to not only stroll along the beach but swim as well. There were instances when she and Athrun would race just for the heck of it. Athrun was the faster swimmer but he would let Cagalli win from time to time.

"Damn it Athrun! I would appreciate it if you would take me seriously and not let me win. I want to win with my own abilities." She was annoyed.

"Then you would never win against me and you would only ask for a rematch a hundred times a day."

Yeah, Athrun learned that Cagalli was a sore loser.

"Of course not! I can accept defeat graciously."

"No you can't." Athrun splashed water on her face and laughed.

"You are so dead Athrun!" She splashed water on him with a vengeance.

-shshshsh-

Athrun's mother, Lenore Zala, would notice the smile that seemed to be pasted on her handsome son's face every time he spent time with the blonde. She had met Cagalli and liked the kind and stubborn young woman.

She was really glad that she was able to persuade Athrun to take a vacation with her. Her son was a workaholic like his father and she made it her mission to make Athrun take a break from time to time, especially since it has only been a year since he had broken up with Meyrin.

She wasn't able to bring her husband with them this time but it doesn't mean that she can't drag Patrick next time.

-shshshsh-

Aunt Caridad was ecstatic to know that Cagalli was enjoying herself in the company of a nice young man named Athrun. She figured that her niece will be able to learn to love again in time. She just hoped that it would be soon. Cagalli deserves to be happy again.

-shshshsh-

He had finally had the courage to ask her out on a date…well, dinner. He asked her to have dinner but he decided in his mind that it was actually a date. On the other hand, Cagalli thought that it was just dinner though her traitorous mind would say that it was a date.

She wore a simple black dress with light make up; and Athrun Zala had a hard time taking his gaze away from her the entire night. Cagalli tried to ignore the fast beating of her heart that night as she spent time with Athrun. She would be stupid if she wouldn't admit that she finds him exceptionally handsome in his green polo that brought out his emerald eyes.

-shshshsh-

They stood awkwardly outside Aunt Caridad's house.

"Goodnight Athrun and thanks." Cagalli finally found her voice.

"Goodnight Cagalli. I had a wonderful night."It was now or never. Athrun Zala took a step closer to Cagalli and leaned closer to her while slowly closing his eyes.

Cagalli also felt her eyes close on its own accord and their lips finally met.

Athrun wound his arms around her waist while Cagalli circled her arms around his neck. They had forgotten about everything else at that blissful moment.

"Yzak…"Cagalli murmured while Athrun hugged her. Athrun suddenly let go of her as if he was burnt.

Hurt was written all over his face. Cagalli had told him about Yzak before and realizing that Cagalli had still not let go of him, made him miserable.

Cagalli realized her mistake. "I'm sorry Athrun." Maybe everything was happening too fast. Maybe they were just better off as friends. "I'm sorry." She repeated when he didn't answer.

Athrun raked his hand through his hair. "It's alright. I'll just see you tomorrow."

-shshshsh-

She likes Athrun but she was not sure if she still loves Yzak or she was just trapped in the idea of still being in love with Yzak. She was confused and she just stared at the picture of the bluenette.

Besides, she was scared too. What if Athrun left her too? Maybe she should just make it clear that she only wants Athrun to be her friend.

-shshshsh-

"I'm leaving tomorrow." They didn't swim today.

"Why so sudden? If it's because of last night, I'm sorry Cagalli." Athrun stared at her. He had fallen in love with her and he was willing to make her fall in love with him too, although he knew that it would be difficult. He decided that he would wait until she had fall out of love with Yzak, as long as he could love her.

"I need to get back to work…I'll keep in touch." She tried to smile but failed.

He sighed. It's not like he had the right to stop her. He can't rush her since she might only get farther away from him.

"We're still friends right?" He hoped they could be more.

She nodded.

"Let's meet again someday. Maybe we could have the same vacation week again next time… Goodbye then Cagalli." He smiled bitterly.

She didn't respond for she didn't trust her voice not to break. She just encircled him in her arms. Athrun hugged her tightly in return, for he doesn't want to let her go.

-shshshsh-

AN: One chap to go. What do you think? Hehe (12/1/12)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed. If I did, there would be an Athrun-Cagalli-Yzak love triangle. LOL

AN: Thanks a lot to those who reviewed.

Little Steps

Chapter 2

_Hi Athrun. How are you? _

She stared at the message and decided to press the delete button. She'll just text him tomorrow.

Cagalli kept on delaying asking him how he was. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into a month. She did say that she'll keep in touch but a part of her…the cowardly part of her wouldn't let her. Besides, she reasoned out that if Athrun really wanted to remain friends with her, then the bluenette should have also contacted her. They exchanged numbers and email addresses after all.

-shshshsh-

A month had passed. He had been waiting for this time to come. Athrun decided that he'll only contact her after a month since he wanted to take things one step at a time. Patience, he realized, was what he needed.

There was a part of him that hoped that Cagalli would contact him first; but it never happened. He would be the first one to make a move. He read his message again on his laptop and pressed send. If Cagalli thought that he had forgotten about her, then she was definitely wrong.

-shshshsh-

_From: __athrunz _

_To: __cagalliyattha _

_Subject: wondering_

_Message: Hi, Cagalli! I hope you're doing fine. Mother wanted to say hi to you too and wished that she'll be able to see you again soon._

_I'm sorry that I wasn't able to contact you sooner. I 've been busy lately since Father wanted to open another branch of Zaft mall. We're still looking for the perfect location._

_How's life and work? Did you win any case this past month? Don't work yourself to death, okay? And stay away from trouble._

_I really enjoyed our vacation in Blue Cosmos beach. Do tell me when you plan to go there again._

_From: __cagalliyattha _

_To: __athrunz _

_Subject: Re: wondering_

_Message: Hello, Athrun! I'm fine. Thanks for asking. Please tell her that I said hi too._

_It's alright since we must focus on work first. Wow, that's great! So your family will be richer than ever. Lol…But seriously, it's really good to know that Zaft mall will be able to give more job opportunities. _

_Work is hectic as usual. I did win a case, and have a new client. I will be having dinner with my family later._

_AND I'M STAYING AWAY FROM TROUBLE, thank you very much._

_I did enjoy it too. I'll inform you, but I think it will take a year before I take a vacation again._

-shshshsh-

Cagalli was surprised when she received Athrun's first email; but what shocked her more was that Athrun continued sending her longer messages twice a week. He would talk about work that was not confidential, about his family and even his friends. She made it a point to reply to all his messages since it was impolite not too. Besides, she actually enjoyed their correspondence.

He sent her messages for two months. And during those times, Cagalli was looking forward to whatever Athrun would share about his life. Athrun _was _and _is_ her good friend.

-shshshsh-

She scanned her inbox and noticed that Athrun had not sent her any message that day. She clicked the Compose button, to ask him if everything was fine, when her cell phone rang.

Athrun was calling her.

"Hello Cagalli?"

"Athrun. Is everything okay?" She interrupted him.

"Yeah. Everything is okay." Athrun tried to speak calmly. His heart was beating faster than usual.

"Then why did you call?" She asked worriedly. She had gotten used to Athrun sending her messages via email; and she assumed that something was wrong when he called her instead.

"I…I…" He stuttered. He wanted to bang his head on the table for his inability to form a coherent sentence at that moment. He was a good public speaker and a great businessman for crying out loud.

"Athrun?"

He took a deep breath and decided to tell the truth. "I just wanted to hear your voice. I miss you." There, he said it.

"Oh…" It was Cagalli's turn to be speechless. She knew that she was blushing, since her cheeks felt warmer than usual. "I…I…I have to go. Bye." She ended the call.

She just stared at her phone and before she could stop herself, she silently spoke, "I miss you too, Athrun."

-shshshsh-

Athrun did not contact her for a week since he called. Cagalli convinced herself that she didn't do anything wrong to him. But heck, she wanted to know if he's mad at her.

_Hi Athrun. How are you? Are you mad at me? _She texted.

It took an hour before he replied. _Our meeting had just been finished. I'm fine. I'm not mad. Have you eaten lunch?_

Cagalli felt relieved. _I guess you're busy again since you haven't sent me any message. Nope. I'll grab lunch later._

Athrun was smiling to himself. _Did you miss my messages? You miss me too, right?_

She was as red as a tomato. _What if I say that I miss you just a TINY bit?_

She did not receive any reply from him after that.

-shshshsh-

"Atty. Cagalli, a Mr. Zala wants to see you. He told me that you were expecting him." Her secretary's voice from the intercom interrupted her.

'What? He's here?'

She tried to compose herself. "Thanks, Asagi. Send him in."

True enough, a bluenette with mesmerizing emerald eyes entered her office.

"Hi Cagalli."

"Athrun. What are you doing here?" She felt her heart flip slightly upon seeing him.

Athrun lives in Plants City which was a four hour drive away, from Orb City where Cagalli lives.

"I had a meeting here in Orb and will be staying here for a week. I was supposed to ask you out to dinner later; but I guess we could also have lunch."

-shshshsh-

They sometimes have lunch and always had dinner together during his stay in Orb. He would give her red roses every day. Cagalli would always tell him not to give her flowers anymore; but Athrun never listened.

He makes her happy, just like how Yzak made her happy.

-shshshsh-

It was his last day in Orb and he found himself in her office. Luckily, he had an hour before Cagalli meets her client.

"Tell me the details of how you lost that valuable thing. And why in the world won't you even tell me what exactly you lost?"

"Well, I met this person a few months ago. I considered her a friend and trusted her. But she took a precious thing from me. Honestly, I don't want it back. But I want something else from her." Athrun stated and intently stared at her amber eyes.

Cagalli felt that Athrun didn't really need her help on a qualified theft or theft case for that matter as he initially implied. But there was no way that she would jump into conclusions.

"So what exactly did you lose and who took it?" Her heart was hammering but she appeared confident and in control.

"You stole my heart, Cagalli. And I want your heart in return." He stated as a matter of fact.

She fell silent for what felt like an eternity.

"I'm not yet ready Athrun."

"I know. I just wanted to let you know that I have fallen in love with you and that I'll wait for you."

"You might need to wait for a long time." She honestly said.

"I'm a very patient man…Besides, you're worth waiting for."

"Thank you." It was all she can say as she tried to blink away the moisture in her eyes.

-shshshsh-

He continued sending her messages and he would even send a bouquet of red roses from time to time, which he bought online, since he was far away from her.

Athrun made it a point to visit her during weekends. They would go out and very much enjoyed each other's company.

Cagalli appreciated Athrun's effort in pursuing her. He was indeed a persistent kind suitor.

-shshshsh-

October 29, Athrun's birthday fell on a Saturday. Cagalli had told Athrun 3 days ago that she wouldn't be able to attend his birthday party since she had to go to Atlantic City to meet up with a client. She apologized for a couple of times. Athrun was disappointed but he told her that he understood. Unfortunately, work came first. Cagalli was a very dedicated lawyer.

"Happy Birthday, Athrun." She parked the car.

The party will start in a few minutes. Guests had started to arrive in the Zala mansion.

"Thanks, Cagalli." He really wanted to see her that day. Heck he even gave her an invitation 2 weeks before the event. "I really wish that you were here." He blurted out and immediately regretted his slip up.

"I'm sorry Athrun." She paused. "But could you tell your guards that you know me? Of all the things that I left at home, it was your invitation." Cagalli was pissed at herself for forgetting.

Athrun froze. "What?"

Cagalli repeated her statement and Athrun sprinted outside.

It was not a dream. Cagalli was indeed outside his home.

"Cagalli! I thought that you couldn't make it."

The guards realized that Cagalli was indeed a guest and let her enter.

"I just wanted to surprise you. I don't have a meeting…Happy Birthday, Athrun!" She smiled sheepishly and handed him a small blue box. She bought a silver bracelet for him.

"Thanks for the gift…and for being here." He smiled genuinely. Her presence on his special day was the best present ever.

-shshshsh-

It was the last weekend of November and Athrun finally told Cagalli of the recent developments about Zaft mall.

"The next Zaft mall will be built here in Orb. So we'll be seeing each other more in the future." He said. He was really looking forward to working in Orb so he could be near the blonde.

He had lunch with Cagalli and her father in the Attha mansion and Cagalli was about to see him off.

"That's nice to know…Athrun…" She paused and looked away from him. "Yzak will always hold a special place in my heart…"

Athrun remained silent. He was wrong to assume that Cagalli would learn to love him too. He felt like his heart was being crushed by an invisible hand.

She looked at him again, "I don't love him romantically anymore, but I still love him as a friend and still treasure our memories together…Athrun, you hold the greater part of my heart now. I had fallen in love with you..."

Athrun smiled. "I understand. I love you, Cagalli...And I wouldn't mind if you'll name one of our sons after Yzak." He said cockily.

She shook her head and blushed furiously, "Don't get ahead of yourself."

-shshshsh-

Christmas was near and Athrun had dinner with the Atthas that night. Cagalli and Athrun approached his car. He had bought a condo in Orb since he would be working in the said City in the near future.

"It seemed like your brother wanted to stab me with his fork." It was the first time that Athrun met Kira.

"Don't be ridiculous. He wanted to butcher you with a knife." She teased.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"Don't worry. I know you'll be good friends. He was also cold to Yzak at first. Kira will realize that you're a good person."

"I hope so…Good night, Cagalli." He took a step closer and gently kissed her.

"Good night, Athrun." She murmured against his lips.

-shshshsh-

AN: Advance Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!

Since it's the season of sharing and giving, why don't you share your thoughts/give a review. Hehe (12/14/12)


End file.
